


Internet famous

by Cinematicsx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinematicsx/pseuds/Cinematicsx
Summary: Without Sam Dean would know nothing about what is current. But when Sam uses his manipulation skills, Dean has to look up this certain youtuber. Dean is not a social media person, but Sam blackmailed his ass. So he had no choice. But what will happen when Dean looks up this certain @it'scas. Revenge on Sam or will he completely forget what his plan was in the first place?





	Internet famous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic in a long time.   
> Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also, I am not American so sorry if I saw wrong stuff about the SAT's.  
> Also, I love BTS and am a big fan. But I thought it was funny to make Dean completely clueless about them? Because Dean wouldn't really know who they are.  
> Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

Dean wasn’t the social media kind. To him, those things only revolved around followers and likes. He wasn’t interested in that kind of stuff, he never was. He always felt like he had way more stuff in common with the next generation. For example his music taste. The other night Sammy had his music on way too loud whilst Dean was studying. He didn’t like school but he knows he needed to graduate to give them the future they deserved. So Dean walked up to Sam his door and gently knocked before going in. Where he saw Sammy sitting at his desk singing along with headphones on to whoever knows. When he asked who he was listening to, Dean had to dodge because of a book…apparently, a math book was thrown right next to him. Obviously meant to hit him. 

“Hey what was that for?”  
“Because you live under a rock” Sam said whilst giving Dean a “you kidding me” look.  
“Well, we live at the same place so you also insulted yourself here buddy” Dean said.  
“You don’t know the most known boy band in the world right now, winning awards left and right” Sam said genuinely expecting Dean was joking.  
“You mean NSYNC?” Dean said after thinking about what Sam meant but almost breaking his head over it, he really had no clue.  
“Dean thank god you are pretty because there isn’t alot up there” Sam said pointing at his own head.  
“BTS Dean, BTS” Sam said whilst turning back in his chair clearly disappointed with Dean.  
“What is behind the scenes? The group or singer you are listening to?” Dean said in all seriousness.  
“Dean you want me to have a heart attack at the age of 17, because rest in peace to Sam. Are you serious” Sam now said standing up from his chair and fell to the floor.

“Why are you so dramatic, sam, I don’t get how we are related sometimes”  
“Yes I am serious, just tell me what you are listening to. We both know I will never guess it out of my own” Dean said.  
“BTS” Sam said again.  
“Sam, are we really going to play games? Aren’t you too old for that now?”  
Sam kept looking at him with his arms crossed like he was waiting for something. Then everything made sense and Dean let out an audible “oww”. 

“That’s the name of whoever you’re listening to isn’t it?” Dean said kind of feeling a little bit dumb.  
“Mhh yes” Sam said.  
“So not behind the scenes”  
Sam shook his head. He got a piece of paper and wrote some basic info of “BTS” down, Dean remembered that is what they were called. And loudly said “Look them up, you dumbass”. Then proceeded to push Dean out of his room and close the door in front of Dean his nose before he could say anything.

“Why did you write it down, you told me the name” Dean said in all confusion. “ I would have remem….” “oww” Dean literally forgot about that he has the worst memory ever. He even forgot that he keeps forgetting. That is a new level of stupidity, Dean thought. “ Ofcourse Sam wrote it down, makes sense. 

Dean left and went right back to studying. He had his SAT’s soon and Dean knew they weren’t a little test he could study the day before. He took his favorite beverage out of the fridge and popped it open. Yes, the beverage was beer, that counts as a beverage Dean thought whilst walking back to his room. He sat down and opened his laptop. 

Suddenly he woke up, head on his keyboard. “Oh no, what time is it?”. He ran to his clock and saw “22:10 pm”.   
‘”Thank god” Dean thought. He didn’t sleep until the next day, which he was grateful for. He opened his laptop intending to restart his studies. Whilst he remembered his conversation with Sam. He looked around for where he had left the paper Sam had given him. He started typing in the name for starters. Because even if Sam said it was only the basics, he still did not understand. So he thought he better just start typing in the name of whatever Sam was listening to. Many videos showed up and Dean felt overwhelmed. “447 million views” “Holy shit” Dean said out loud. After 1,5 hours Dean was done with watching all the videos. He took his phone and texted Sam without any context. 

“Blood, sweat and tears. “

TEXT RECEIVED FROM SAM   
That’s why you are my brother. Good choice. 

For the rest of the night more like morning Dean had filled his Spotify playlist with this band called Bts. He finally knew the meaning of the name and felt dumb for thinking it was “Behind the scenes”. “But everyone would say that when hearing the name, wouldn’t they? Dean thought. But he got so annoyed because commercials kept playing whilst listening to his music. “Hell no I ain't paying for premium” Dean thought. So he left his phone on his bed and went back to his desk. He opened his laptop again and wanted to continue with all this boring stuff he had to study. But he forgot to close his earlier tabs so “the BTS” tab on youtube was now showing on his laptop screen. He was bored so scrolled through the videos under the BTS hashtag. 

Whilst he was scrolling he saw something that might be interesting but then his phoned binged and Dean immediately picked it up. 

TEXT RECEIVED FROM SAM  
Whilst I got your attention, YOU BETTER CHECK OUT @itscas ON YOUTUBE. OTHERWISE I DON’t KNOW YOU.

TEXT SEND TO SAM  
Sam I am really tired this itscass dude can wait. Not sorry.

TEXT RECEIVED FROM SAM  
FIRST OF ALL, IT’S CAS NOT CASS AND SECOND OF ALL I BETTER HEAR YOU TYPING HIS NAME INTO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW THROUGH THE WALL OR I AM TELLING YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT YOUR SECRET TWITTER ACCOUNT. Mister “IMPALA79”… 

TEXT SEND TO SAM  
You wouldn’t dare and YOU are the reason I have one. And why would I care? I don’t have anything to hide on there.

TEXT RECEIVED FROM SAM  
Oh, so you don’t mind me taking a look at it then? We can follow each other and be twitter buddies. 

Dean texted in panic before realizing Sam now had an advantage on him  
“Shit”

TEXT SEND TO SAM  
No. 

TEXT RECEIVED FROM SAM  
have fun.

Dean could feel the smirk on Sam his face without even seeing it. He just knew. So he put his phone down and went to the search engine of youtube and typed in. 

IT’SCASS  
But then could feel Sam mentally screaming at him and he recognized his mistake.   
IT’SCAS.   
Dean typed whilst thinking he had to get Sal back someway, somehow…


End file.
